


Accentuating Every Feature

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, a creep in a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for a drabble request on AwaitingMassProduction: "Nathan + Argente; humor and maybe some shippy overtones; Nathan brings Argente to his club after a fabulous make-over that may have proven to be *too* fabulous given all the attention the blond is garnering…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accentuating Every Feature

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this one got so long.

Nathan had offered to pay. Not just offered, _insisted_. A new life always had to start with a new look, he’d said, and suggested someone who didn’t advertise, wasn’t listed anywhere, known only as “Francine”.  
  
Argente had been a little reluctant, at first. The spa was fun, sure, but a whole _makeover_ seemed… extreme. Maybe a little too thorough. Kurou was supportive of whatever he might want (of course, as always), though did make the point that Nathan was always watching out for them, having only their best interests in mind. Looking down at his hand, knowing that tattoo was getting removed in the definitive future, he made the decision to call Nathan and agree before he had a chance to think too much about it.  
  
Nathan seemed to understand that part all too well, managing to schedule a “full appointment” for the next day. Apparently it consisted of the _entire_ day, enough to make Argente both nervous and glad that he’d already given permission. Nathan was more than happy to drive him there, introducing Argente to Francine; and there was just something about that tiny, neat, immaculately dressed and softly cursing woman that he really appreciated. The whole ordeal of a makeover…  
  
Not as much. Nothing was _bad_ , really. And there wasn’t all that much _to_ it aside from a hell of a lot of measurements taken for clothes, some skin treatments, a hair cut and something a little odd but nice-smelling for his face that was a moisturizer and something else he didn’t quite hear and wouldn’t have been able to pronounce anyway. His fingernails were also perfectly shaped, which was fine; his toenails seemed a little odd. He discovered that the soles of his feet were a bit ticklish at the worst possible time, though at least he didn’t wind up kicking anyone.  
  
As for the clothes, he was just handed things and told to change. Well, that didn’t seem overly difficult, even if the underwear was… slight. He emerged fully dressed and feeling mildly confined. Maybe that wasn’t quite the word, but the clothing was tighter than he usually wore. Then again it had all been selected to fit him specifically; a slim-fitting black tee shirt with one red pocket on the left over the chest, three red stripes on the sleeves and an open three-button collar was only accented by matte black and really rather _hugging_ leather pants with red-accented pockets. Between the outfit and the fact that his hair had been trimmed to just below his ears made him feel—  
  
Weird. Not bad, just… weird. Different. Maybe a little out of place, particularly with the small, thin, and undeniably expensive watch as an “accent piece”. He held his breath as Francine regarded him silently, tapping her chin. “Yes.” Was all she said at first; then handed him a small case. “Here, Argente, don’t forget your sunglasses.”  
  
Blinking, he accepted and then opened the case to find what absolutely had to be designer sunglasses. Framed on top, only a band of metal holding the lenses in on the bottom, and just a little bit… odd. “O-oh, right. You mean I’m supposed to wear these inside, too?”  
  
"Of course, darling. All the time." She made some sort of sweeping, elaborate gesture. "Make them _wonder_.”  
  
Argente was starting to wonder a little, himself. Even so, it was important to be polite. “Thanks again, Francine.”  
  
"Anytime, darling, it was a pleasure. Now here’s your travel case of sample product." For "samples" it was awfully large and _heavy_. She dug through it to hand over a blue tube with a foreign name. “I’d recommend you use this one on your hair while you wait for your ride. Slick it back some, hm?”  
  


* * *

  
Nathan didn’t waste a single second in picking him back up. Walking inside and taking one look at Argente, he seemed honestly floored. “Oh _my_. Honey, you look… well, wow.”  
  
He felt kind of like an idiot with wet hair. Not _wet_ , maybe, just… weird. Like the clothes. Like wearing sunglasses indoors. “R-really?”  
  
"Yes. Oh, yes. I know wow, and you are it." The older man assured him.  
  
Argente chuckled softly. “Guess that all worked out, then.”  
  
Nathan started to walk _around_ the younger man, taking in every detail. “I knew Francine would do a good job, but… oh, she needs a bigger tip for this. Accentuating every feature…”  
  
Well that was a little uncomfortable. “Accentuating..?”  
  
"Don’t worry about it. I mean really, _don’t_ worry about it.” The Hero absolutely promised. “You’re going to be the belle of the ball.”  
  
Well that hadn’t been mentioned. “I didn’t know we were going to a ball.”  
  
"Well now you know! Come along, come along." By the way he turned and started walking, there was no room for argument.  
  


* * *

  
Having the door held open for him by Nathan, he could feel the slight beginnings of a blush as he murmured thanks and walked in. Nathan’s club actually _appeared_ perfectly innocent, for the most part. (There were “special nights” where innocence was arguable at best.) It was a clean place, well-kept, the bouncers not obvious or threatening but certainly looking out for the crowd. It was focused on being welcoming more than anything, feeling relaxed—and of course there was that lemonade. It was actually honestly _good_ , made from all-natural ingredients and in all kinds of different flavors… and colors.  
  
"Straight to the bar, honey." The Hero grinned just a touch. "How about some cherry red lemonade while you’re showing off your new look, hm? Nonalcoholic, of course."  
  
Argente felt a little like fidgeting. He tried _not_ to. “Sure, okay.”  
  
"Or maybe you need some alcohol to relax?" Nathan asked quietly, giving a wave to one of the regulars on the way past.  
  
"I’m really… not sure." He answered noncommittally, trying to prevent himself from running his hand through his hair which no longer felt _wet_ , but definitely… odd. Stiff. Like the rest of him felt right then.  
  
"Oh hon, tonight’s your night. You’re supposed to have _fun_ with your new look, okay?” Arriving at the bar, Nathan turned and offered a quiet but completely sincere, “Whatever I can do to make that happen…”  
  
Calling the man “Big Sis” had never been a mistake. He may not have a real solid grasp on family yet, but he knew the man meant every word. “Maybe a little alcohol.” Argente’s smile was slight, but honest.  
  
That response made him look absolutely delighted. “Coming right up, sugar.”  
  
Argente sat at the bar, unable to help a little chuckle. There wasn’t really anything he needed to be nervous about, was there? He looked completely different than he ever had at any other point in his life. And it felt… kinda good, finally starting to relax and take in the atmosphere a bit. True to the title, Nathan placed a very tall and very _red_ lemonade drink in front of him, perfectly accenting his clothes. Even if he did have to momentarily lift the sunglasses to see its true color. “Thanks.”  
  
"See that? A smile makes all the difference." Nathan smiled back at him. "I’m going to say hello to the regulars. Feel free to mingle if you’d like."  
  
"Not ready for _that_ yet.” He chuckled, returning the wave as the Hero wandered off. Well, at least the lemonade was good. The music wasn’t just thumping bass, but it was upbeat. The lighting was low but he could still _see_ just fine, so that seemed good. maybe he was just watching too much television and clubs weren’t really like that at all. He hoped never to find out.  
  
It wasn’t even five minutes later when a tall, burly man with a beard and what looked to be biker leathers of a more “rough persuasion” sat next to him. “Get the drink that matched?” The man joked, voice rough but reasonably friendly.  
  
"I assume that’s why it was suggested, actually." Argente returned with amusement. He was willing to have a conversation, to meet people. It might be… nice.  
  
"Well I’d say I’d buy you your next drink, but…" The man trailed off, waiting for that head to turn slightly, some sign that he was paying attention. "A pretty little delicate thing like you probably can’t take more than one drink at a sitting, right?"  
  
It wasn’t any kind of pride that had him stuttering; it was honestly having no idea where those words came from, sounding good-humored or otherwise. “P-pardon?”  
  
The man laughed heartily, leaning against the bar just a little. “S’cuse me for being rude. I shouldn’t assume you’re a lightweight.”  
  
"I… really don’t drink often." Argente admitted, suddenly feeling quite a bit more self conscious. "This isn’t supposed to have all that much in it…"  
  
"Oh? You get a special mix?" The man even so slightly leaned closer in a way that couldn’t have been meant to be subtle.  
  
"Yeah. The bar owner mixed it for me." It seemed a simple statement, no more than the truth.  
  
The man beside him leaned back a bit, however. “I see. Well, I hope I see you around here again. Maybe without the owner mixing your drinks.” He offered a pleasant smile and a nod before standing up and walking away.  
  
As far as Argente was concerned, that was weird and a little uncomfortable. Had he just been hit on and totally missed it? Or was that just _bad_? And how the hell could he tell anyway? Shaking his head, he just went back to his lemonade.  
  
"Trouble, honey?" Nathan asked, seeming to _glide_ up right beside him rather than actually walk.  
  
"I have no idea." Argente admitted with a little laugh. "Guess it’s bad to say the owner mixed a drink for me..?"  
  
"Oh. _Oh_. Dear.” The man’s perfectly manicured fingers pressed against equally perfectly painted lips. “Guess I should have warned you about that.”  
  
“‘S fine. I don’t think we would have had much to talk about anyway.” He answered honestly.  
  
"No big loss, then." Nathan teased a bit. "Alright, I’ll make another round of the crowd. Enjoy yourself."  
  
Argente opened his mouth to respond that he would try, then thought better of it. “I’m sure I will.” He corrected that thought with a little smile, earning a pat on the back. Well, he’d only just gotten there. And he’d _learned_ something, at least. He was feeling a little more comfortable in his clothes, more relaxed, and the lemonade wasn’t even spiked all that much. Maybe it was just sort of nice to get out once in a while.  
  
It was kind of interesting to watch the crowd mostly in the corners of his vision, too. He’d been a little surprised at the variety at first, but he supposed the club was welcoming enough for just about everyone. There was laughing, conversation, glasses clinking together—and a shirtless bartender vaulting over the bar and asking if anyone wanted anything. There was a flurry of responses from the crowd, making Argente chuckle. Then a little movement to his side caught his eye as someone else sat beside him.  
  
Okay, so Argente really hadn’t given much thought on his sexuality, sexual preferences or whatever, but this guy was just… really nice looking. Thin, pretty, brunet, just wearing jeans and a fancy t-shirt, but… well, he was worth a second glance.  
  
The guy seemed to notice with a grin. “Must be new here, hm?”  
  
"More or less." He smiled with his answer. "Not you, I guess?"  
  
"Well, sorta." The brunet’s smile was like a model’s; or maybe an actor’s. White teeth and perfect. Leaning in a little closer, he rested his elbow on the bar and his chin on his hand. " _I’m_ new here, but I have friends who come here a lot. Guess they aren’t gonna show up today, though.”  
  
"You could always call them..?" Argente made an effort to be helpful.  
  
The brunet shrugged. “Nah, it’s not that important. You here with friends?”  
  
Recalling that he’d seemed to scare off conversation by mentioning the club’s owner before, he decided that time to simply shake his head. Not that he’d deny _knowing_ Nathan, of course, but he didn’t have to launch into conversation about whatever getting a drink mixed by the club’s owner actually meant.  
  
"Oh, hey. Then we can be alone together, right?" The brunet laughed. "Name’s Chad. Yours?"  
  
"Argente." He responded—smile fading a bit as Chad reached for his hand.  
  
"Argente." The brunet repeated, leaning in a bit closer. "Well that’s a wonderful name."  
  
Suddenly he was a little sorry he’d given it. “Ah, thanks. I’m really not—”  
  
"Oh, no, you don’t have to tell me you’re ‘not the type’." Chad’s laugh was seeming just a little too perfect to be real. Like his teeth. "It’s just… you’re alone, I’m alone… silly to be here in the middle of a crowd right now, right? You’re really pretty gorgeous, you know."  
  
Delicately attempting to pull his hand back really wasn’t working. “Well thanks, that’s flattering and all, but I’m really not comfortable with—”  
  
"Maybe I can convince you that you’ve got somewhere better to be than here…" The brunet grinned, reaching with his other hand as if to grab the back of Argente’s neck to pull him in closer.  
  
Argente’s _eyes_ flickered between telltale blue and _orange_ , powers at the ready to be used as he yanked his hand back in preparation to _attack_ —  
  
And even if he was technically powered up for a full second, Nathan’s hand rested on his shoulder as gentle as a breeze with no fear and no force. “Is this boy bothering you, honey?”  
  
It took a couple of shallow breaths to answer, the power having faded and gone back under his control; but his heart was beating fast in his chest. “Not anymore.” The room seemed to spin the slightest bit when he stood and took a step away from the bar stool, but Nathan’s hand was still on his shoulder.  
  
"He _said_ he was alone.” The brunet suddenly looked a lot less perfect than he had, standing as well.  
  
"That was just before someone got a little too touchy for his liking." The _chill_ in Nathan’s voice represented the exact opposite of his power.  
  
Not that Chad was about to take that hint, either. “Oh yeah? He _your_ date?”  
  
The ease and speed at which he answered was really the surprising thing. “Yes. Yes, he is.” Nathan threw his arm around the extremely surprised platinum blond. “Come on, Argente. Let’s have a _decent_ evening with _decent_ company.”  
  
It was astonishingly easy to let himself be lead away toward the back of the club and up to a “balcony”. Of course, the company was far better there, Nathan sitting him down and keeping a careful watch on him. “U-um… Big S— Um.”  
  
"You’d better just call me by my name or we’re going to get incredibly odd looks, sweetie." The club’s owner just grinned, glancing down and across the room at the bartender. Somehow that’s all it took to get him to start making more drinks.  
  
"Right. Nathan. Thanks." And he meant it, sincerely. He’d probably have wound up really hurting that idiot if Nathan hadn’t stopped him. "Maybe I should go, though…" He suggested, finally taking off those damn sunglasses and laying them on the table.  
  
"Go? But the night’s just started!" The Hero insisted, pouting. "And it would be so disappointing for your date."  
  
"My… date?"  
  
"Me, silly! And since I _did_ save you and all…”  
  
Argente just _blinked_ for a good few seconds before his blank expression softened. Oh. Oh, right. Somehow the tenseness in his entire body started to slowly ease again. “But you did that out of the goodness in your own heart, right? You were just being who you are, a good person. You don’t need payment for that.” His smile was saccharine sweet.  
  
And that was enough to have Nathan slap the table with his hand. “Oh that is absolutely not fair! Just look at how prime your ass looks…”  
  
It was really, really fun to play innocent. “Nathan. You should behave like a lady. This is our first date.”  
  
"That is _even less fair_ , young man!” He protested, momentarily quieting when the bartender walked up the stairs and placed a pink lemonade in front of each of them. Only once he was thanked and out of range did Nathan continue. “Can’t I just slide my hand into your back pocket? Just for a minute?”  
  
"Maybe if things go really well on the second date." Argente grinned before sipping his lemonade.


End file.
